Prisonnière ?
by Karen Killa
Summary: Amaryllis Potter se retrouve en Terre du Milieu et prisonnière de Barad-dûr, mais même si elle arrive à s'évader sera t'elle vraiment libre tant que Sauron vit ? Notre jeune sorcière est elle piégée à affronter les Seigneurs des Ténèbres ? Pourra t'elle un jour être libre et heureuse ? FemHarry/Aragorn
1. Chapter 1

Amaryllis Lilian Potter n'arrivait pas à croire où sa vie l'avait mené, elle avait le plus souvent l'impression de vivre dans un cauchemar, surtout depuis la résurrection de Voldemort quatre ans auparavant. Sa vie n'avait jamais été facile, c'était vrai, mais elle s'était toujours battue, continuant à avancer malgré les morts de ceux qu'elle aimait, avançant dans un unique but, battre le meurtrier de ses parents et mettre fin une fois pour toute à cette guerre.

Et un peu plus d'un an auparavant elle avait réussi, après une bataille qui avait coûté beaucoup de vies, dans les deux camps d'ailleurs, elle avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort. Après la guerre, au début ça allait, enfin on ne la laissait pas tranquille les rares fois où elle sortait de chez elle, les journalistes l'assaillaient quand elle réussissait à sortir et à lutter contre le deuil pour quelques heures. Tout le monde la considérait comme une héroïne, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Rapidement des rumeurs furent crées par rapport à sa puissance et au danger qu'elle représentait, après tout elle avait vaincu Voldemort quand elle n'avait pas encore dix huit ans. Et puis elle était une fourchelangue, un signe des forces du mal non?

Amaryllis supposait qu'elle aurait du le voir venir, après tout les gens s'étaient souvent retournés contre elle au cours de sa scolarité, mais elle avait quand même été surprise quand les aurors avaient débarqué chez elle pour l'arrêter. La belle sorcière aux yeux émeraudes et aux cheveux de jais avait donc été enfermée à Azkaban parce que la population britannique avait peur d'elle. Pour elle qui avait toujours été sensible aux détraqueurs, ça avait été une horreur et un véritable enfer, elle n'avait réussi à tenir le coup que grâce à Sirius, son défunt parrain. En effet ayant suivi son conseil, elle été devenue une animagus, mais pas n'importe quel, non en effet elle se transformait en phénix, un phénix au plumage rouge et noir et aux yeux émeraudes, mais un phénix néanmoins. Elle n'arrivait pas par contre, pour le moment en tout cas, à se servir des pouvoirs des phénix, elle ignorait même si ça lui été possible. Ce n'était que grâce à sa forme d'animagus qu'elle avait réussi à survivre et à ne pas devenir totalement folle.

Cependant il semblerait que le fait que les gardes humains d'Azkaban aient rapporté qu'elle n'était pas devenu folle avait agité les foules de nouveau, le gouvernement craignaient qu'elle ne réussisse à s'échapper d'Azkaban comme son parrain avant elle. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu revoir : la Salle du Voile de la Mort.

Mais dans un sens même si c'était difficile pour elle d'être ici, le fait de savoir que c'était la fin, qu'elle n'aurait plus à souffrir et qu'elle pourrait rejoindre sa famille compensait cela. Après tout ne valait il pas mieux la mort qu'Azkaban ?

C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'Amaryllis s'avança et franchit d'elle même le Voile, sans un regard en arrière pour les sorciers qui la condamnaient. Elle avança dignement et sans regrets, après tout Teddy et Andromeda hériteraient de toute sa fortune et ils étaient en sécurité en dehors du pays.

Traverser le voile était une expérience étrange, Amaryllis avait supposé que la mort serait instantanée mais à la place elle avait l'impression de tomber mais aussi d'être observée. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée dans cette étrange dimension mais quand elle en sortit elle savait une chose, elle n'était pas morte.

A la place elle se trouvait dans un endroit étrange, dépourvue entièrement de végétation, il y avait par contre des montagnes et tout était sec. Mais le plus étrange c'était une haute tour qu'elle voyait non loin d'elle, ce n'était pas tellement la tour qui la surprenait, bien que sa taille soit particulière, non c'était l'œil qu'elle voyait en haut de cette tour. Un oeil qui semblait être fixé sur elle, elle dut réprimer un frisson de dégoût en le sentant sur elle, il y avait tellement de noirceur dans cette magie.

Prise par sa contemplation du paysage elle n'entendit des pas venir à elle que trop tard. Elle se retourna brusquement, ses mouvements lents dû au voyage, pour se retrouver face à une créature horrible, ils étaient trois, vêtus d'une armure noire, ils avaient de longues oreilles pendantes et des dents pointues. Amaryllis n'eut pas le temps de voir beaucoup plus avant de se faire assommer.

C'est ainsi que commença le voyage d'Amaryllis Lilian Potter en Terre du Milieu, en la 2954 année du Troisième Age.


	2. Sauron

Amaryllis fut de suite sur ses gardes en revenant à elle, et pas uniquement à cause du fait que des créatures particulièrement repoussantes l'avaient assommé, mais plus simplement parce qu'elle était sur un lit. Chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis qu'elle avait été envoyé à Azkaban. C'est ça en particulier qui la poussa à se redresser rapidement et à se rappeler de tout ce qu'elle avait vu avant qu'on ne l'emmène dans cette chambre. Elle était en effet dans une chambre, décorée simplement mais avec une certaine richesse, elle était d'ailleurs sur un lit à baldaquin. La situation déconcertait fortement la sorcière, pourquoi l'avait on assommé si on devait ensuite la placer dans une chambre pareille ? Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était un changement agréable, cela étant dit elle était méfiante. Elle ressentait faiblement la magie de cet endroit et ça lui donnait des frissons. Le fait qu'elle ne le ressentait que faiblement, n'aidait pas non plus à sa confiance, en effet cela voulait dire qu'elle était encore très faible magiquement à cause de son voyage avec le voile.

Elle ne put pas s'attarder beaucoup sur sa faiblesse magique ou sa localisation, en effet quelqu'un venait d'entrer, une femme. La femme devant elle était visiblement une servante et une maltraitée même. Elle était maigre, ses cheveux étaient gras de saleté, sa peau était pâle comme quelqu'un qui ne voyait pas souvent le soleil, la même couleur qu'Amaryllis en somme, elle le savait, la robe qu'elle portait semblait être dans un tissu rugueux et était très simple.

"Je suis venue pour vous aidez à vous laver madame." la femme dit en gardant les yeux baissés

"Qui êtes vous ? Où suis je ?" Amaryllis demanda de suite, un bain serait certes le bienvenue, mais elle voulait en savoir plus sur sa situation aussi.

"Vous êtes dans la tour de Barad-dûr, la tour de Maître Sauron. Je suis ici pour vous lavez, si vous voulez bien vous lever madame." la femme répondit avec une certaine urgence "Le Maître m'a dit de vous préparez, il veut que vous dîniez avec lui ce soir. Une robe sera apporté pendant votre bain."

Amaryllis, se leva, décidant de ne pas causer d'ennui à la femme, mais aussi d'attendre un peu avant de s'opposer totalement à son hôte provisoire. L'atmosphère magique qu'elle arrivait à percevoir était pire qu'Azkaban, pas vraiment un endroit où elle avait envie de rester, mais elle devait découvrir plus sur ce monde avant de partir, les créatures étranges qui l'avaient assommé n'étaient probablement pas les seuls être habitant ce monde, au moins la présence de cette servante la rassurait sur le fait qu'il y avait bel et bien des êtres humains.

Le bain était très agréable et en même temps étrange, elle n'avait jamais été lavée avant, mais la servante avait insisté, elle avait ses ordres et Amaryllis n'avait pas réussi à la faire changer d'avis. Cela étant dit, la jeune sorcière en profita à fond, les rares fois où elle avait eu l'occasion de se débarrasser d'un peu de crasse ça avait été dans les douches glacées de la prison, alors là le bain chaud était vraiment apprécié. Elle enfila ensuite une magnifique robe verte, assez serrée en haut mais le jupon était évasé, les manches étaient longes et amples, et les bords de la robe étaient dorés. C'était vraiment somptueux, la jeune femme n'avait jamais porté une telle chose, encore moins se faire habiller, mais elle se laissa faire, elle était assez anxieuse de rencontrer son hôte et elle faisait de son mieux pour utiliser son occlumencie afin de contrôler et ses pensées et sa nervosité.

La servante une fois qu'elle eut habillé la sorcière, la conduit jusqu'à la salle des repas, où elle l'a laissa à la porte, elle n'avait après tout pas le droit d'entrer sans permission.

Amaryllis entra donc seule dans la salle, la salle n'était pas vide, il y avait deux personnes, enfin si on pouvait les appeler ainsi, un des deux avait une marque étrange autour de la bouche et sinon portait une armure noire et un casque couvrant tout sauf sa bouche. Le deuxième était recouvert d'une cape, mais bien que la magie de la jeune femme soit diminuée, elle pouvait quand même sentir qu'il était mort et ne devrait pas exister. Il n'avait pas exactement la présence d'un détraqueur, mais c'était pas loin.

Pour autant ce n'était pas eux qui avait attiré son attention, quoique elle était très consciente de leur présence, non c'était une sphère au centre de la pièce qui l'intriguait et l'effrayait. Cette sphère dégageait une telle puissance, mais aussi une réelle malveillance que la sphère cachait un peu avec de la magie noire faite pour attirer, pour convaincre et corrompre. Elle le savait, mais c'était comme si tous ses pouvoirs, sa résistance, son contrôle mental.. tout semblait être réduit à néant, elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, elle ne pouvait que se voir avancer, sans avoir le moindre contrôle sur son corps. Elle toucha la sphère de ses deux mains et elle se sentit être aspirée.

Lorsqu'elle réussit à observer son environnement, elle était dans une clairière entourée d'arbre, mais très belle, parfaite même, cela la mit de suite sur ses gardes. Quelque chose d'aussi parfait ne pouvait être que dû à de la magie noire, surtout avec la manière dont elle avait perdu le contrôle de son corps, et en plus il n'y avait qu'un faux sentiment de paix dans cette place. Elle ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait, observant plutôt l'être devant elle. Il était vêtu de blanc et de doré, il avait de longs cheveux blancs et des yeux d'ambres. Il était séduisant, mais Amaryllis reconnut en lui la même fausseté qu'avait eu Tom Jedusor dans sa jeunesse, qu'elle n'avait pas vu de suite, mais elle avait vécu plus depuis. L'être devant elle avait l'air faux et dangereux.

"Amaryllis Potter, c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance." l'être, parce qu'il n'était pas un homme dit d'une voix douce et tranquille "J'ai de nombreux noms, mais on m'appelle Sauron."

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous, comment connaissez vous mon nom ? Je suis après tout nouvelle en ces lieux." Amaryllis dit poliment, cachant sa méfiance et sa volonté de partir du mieux possible

"Je sais beaucoup de choses, encore plus quand on attire mon attention, et tu as attiré mon attention Amaryllis. Tu n'es pas de ce monde, tu es une puissante sorcière, une sorcière qui a été rejeté par les siens et finalement condamnée à mort. Mais tu n'es pas morte, tu es dans ce monde à la place. Je tiens à te présenter mes excuses pour la manière dont mes serviteurs t'ont traité. Ils sont un peu rustres et les gens les craignent à cause de leur apparence, disant qu'ils sont des monstres. Ils ont eu peur que tu ne t'enfuies ou que tu ne les attaque, chose dont ils ont malheureusement l'habitude. Cela même quand ils n'ont rien fait pour le mériter." Sauron dit avec un air triste

Amaryllis ne dit rien, elle n'avait pas confiance en cet être, et même si elle était d'accord sur le fait que les gens jugeaient facilement et beaucoup sur l'apparence, elle avait vu les yeux des êtres qui l'avaient assommés, et ils étaient remplis de cruauté.

"On appelle ces créatures, les orques, ils étaient des elfes autrefois mais ils ont été torturés et ont fini par devenir une nouvelle espèce." Sauron expliqua

"Tu dis savoir beaucoup, je suis curieuse de savoir par contre les raisons de ma présence ici et pourquoi tu as forcé mon corps à toucher cette sphère plutôt que de me parler en face." Amaryllis demanda, oui elle était nerveuse et inquiète, mais elle voulait des informations et elle avait jamais été doué à tourner autour du pot.

"Je ne pouvais pas te parler en face, j'ai été victime d'un accident qui m'a réduit à une forme qui ne me permet pas de parler directement. C'était le moyen le plus simple, je m'excuse pour l'attirance que le palantir t'a fait subir, c'est le nom que porte cette sphère." Sauron dit poliment "Je souhaitais te parler pour te proposer un partenariat entre nous. J'ai beaucoup à t'offrir, avec moi tu seras protégée et personne ne pourra te faire du mal impunément."

"Qu'est ce que tu voudrais en échange ?" Amaryllis demanda pas vraiment intéressée

"Ton aide pour retrouver un corps. Voilà tout, bien sûr j'aimerai que tu restes à mes côtés ensuite mais ce sera aussi pour te protéger." Sauron répondit simplement

Amaryllis était beaucoup de chose mais elle n'était une idiote, plus encore même si elle n'était une légilimens aussi puissante que Voldemort ou Dumbledore, les pouvoirs qu'elle avait obtenu en devenant un phénix comme animagus aidait aussi ses pouvoirs mentaux. Elle ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup, mais elle pouvait quand même savoir quand on lui mentait et si elle se forçait un peu elle pouvait déceler les pensées principales dans la tête de la personne à qui elle parlait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle faisait souvent, non seulement c'était fatiguant mais elle trouvait aussi ça grossier et ça lui donnait des maux de têtes. Mais elle se fiait aussi beaucoup à ses instincts, et c'est pour ça qu'au fil de la conversation elle avait cherché à lire un peu les pensées de l'être à côté d'elle. Ce qu'elle avait vu était peu mais c'était suffisant pour l'horrifier, il était pire que Voldemort et pire encore il avait plus de puissance et de ressources que Voldemort avait jamais eu. Elle n'allait certainement pas l'aider à dominer un monde entier et à exterminer des peuples.

"Navrée mais je refuse." Amaryllis dit avant de sortir de force de la communication qu'elle avait avec Sauron, elle eut le temps d'utiliser sa magie pour repousser les deux êtres qu'il y avait dans la pièce mais huit autres dans le même style que celui portant une cape apparurent autour d'elle et l'attrapèrent. Leur contact était repoussant pour la jeune femme.

"Mon maître refuse ton refus." l'homme avec l'inscription étrange autour de la bouche dit en se relevant et en se plaçant devant elle "Je suis la bouche de Sauron, et moi et les nazguls faisons accomplir sa volonté. Nous allons te faire changer d'avis."

"Je ne vous aiderai jamais." Amaryllis cracha

"Tes pouvoirs sont tels que nous avons besoin de ta coopération, pour autant il ne faut jamais dire jamais très chère." l'être recouvert de la cape qui semblait être le chef des autres parla, il avait une voix grave et rauque "Emmenez là au cachot."

On l'emmena donc aux cachots de la tour, elle vit horrifiée les instruments de tortures devant lesquels elle passait, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle mourrait avant d'aider un tel être à retrouver un corps. Avant qu'on ne la pousse dans une pièce vide, on lui plaça des chaînes aux poignet. Elle sentit comme si son énergie était en partie bloquée, c'était horrible comme sensation alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé toute son énergie. Être enfermée de nouveau était guère mieux, en plus à Azkaban elle avait eu une fenêtre, oui ça faisait encore plus rentrer du froid, mais au moins elle pouvait voir le monde extérieur, là rien. Elle était juste dans une pièce noire. Elle était passé d'un cauchemar à un autre.


	3. Surprise

Les deux mois qui suivirent l'arrivée d'Amaryllis en Terre du Milieu, et son refus d'aider Sauron, ne furent pas le moins du monde agréable, quand ce n'était pas Sauron qui tentait de la manipuler mentalement, c'était un de ses hommes qui voulaient la faire changer d'avis en la torturant. Son seul soulagement était que Sauron la voulait intacte, dans le sens où il ne voulait pas qu'elle perde un membre ou autre. Les tortures qu'elle subissait étaient donc douloureuses et laissaient des cicatrices bien sûr, mais elle avait conscience que ça aurait pu être bien pire.

Les deux menottes qu'elle avait reçu à son arrivée n'avait pas été enlevé, mais elles intriguaient beaucoup Amaryllis, qui pouvait toujours accéder à un peu de magie, bien qu'elle soit prudente de cacher soigneusement ce fait à ses geôliers. Elle pouvait aussi accéder à sa forme animagus. Elle ne savait pas si ses geôliers et Sauron la sous-estimaient ou si ils voulaient la mettre en confiance pour mieux la briser ensuite. Elle ne savait pas vraiment et l'incertitude la rongeait. Pour autant elle était déterminée à mettre son plan à exécution. Elle refusait d'être coincée ici plus que nécessaire.

Lors de la visite des gardes, où elle devait être conduite de nouveau devant Sauron si leur direction était quelque indication, elle saisit sa chance. Elle envoya son coude gauche dans le garde à gauche, le surprenant totalement avec son attitude, elle qui auparavant avait été docile, réussissant ainsi à lui briser le nez, avant de se baisser et de laisser l'autre garde poignarder celui de gauche. Elle envoya ensuite de la magie dans l'orque qui la tenait, le collant au mur, avant de faire exploser la fenêtre, un bon bombarda était toujours efficace, la seule différence était la puissance qu'elle pouvait mettre quand elle n'avait pas de baguette, ce qui si elle devait être honnête, elle allait devoir s'y faire vu qu'elle ne savait pas comment en fabriquer une, une stable en tout cas, elle connaissait la théorie mais la pratique est une des magie les plus complexes qui existe.

Elle se transforma ensuite en sa forme de phénix, de couleur noire, avec quelques plumes rouges, et des yeux verts avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à prendre son envol et à voler à tire d'elle, extrêmement consciente du regard de l'œil de Sauron sur elle, ainsi que des créatures ressemblant aux Détraqueurs qui étaient sur des créatures ailées. La journée était vraiment idéale.

Elle était un peu suspicieuse, lorsque ses poursuivants furent distancés et qu'ils abandonnèrent la chasse, trouvant que même si elle avait pu les surprendre, elle était sûre qu'ils auraient pu la pourchasser bien plus que ça, mais bon elle s'en préoccuperait plus tard.

Voler quand on a pas la moindre idée de notre destination finale était une expérience étrange, Amaryllis ne se fiait qu'à l'instinct présentement.

Amaryllis vola longtemps, notant au passage les paysages qu'elle survolait, c'était tellement plus sauvage et différent que ce à quoi elle était habitué. Tout était différent, la nature avait une place bien plus importante, c'était visible, c'était assez agréable pour elle. Ces terres semblaient être emplies de magie et de puissance, ce monde était vraiment beau. Enfin si on oubliait l'œil psychopathe et ses hommes de main.

Ce monde était aussi peuplé, elle survola quelques villages surtout, et elle vit une énorme ville blanche, mais elle fit attention de voler très haut dans ce genre de cas pour ne pas être repérer. Elle ne savait pas quelle était l'opinion ici sur la magie, ou sur les oiseaux mythiques, mais elle ne voulait pas le risquer et en plus elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer par Sauron. Il était hors de question qu'il la rattrape.

La fatigue finit par se faire ressentir, et elle décida de s'arrêter près d'une rivière pour boire et se reposer un peu. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne aux environs, elle se posa au sol et se concentra pour reprendre son apparence humaine. Mais en vain. Elle sentait le début de la transformation, comme toujours depuis qu'elle l'avait maîtrisé, mais c'était bloqué. Elle ne pouvait pas reprendre son apparence humaine. Elle mit un moment à se résigner, ne voulant pas accepter qu'elle était coincée dans son corps de phénix, mais elle finit par arrêter, se rendant à l'évidence que ça ne fonctionnait visiblement pas.

En réfléchissant elle repensa au sentiment que sa fuite avait été peut être un peu trop facile, qu'ils aient été surpris de ses actions était possible, mais en même temps Sauron avait du deviner qu'elle ferait tout pour fuir. Ce qui l'avait surpris ça avait été le fait qu'ils aient abandonné la poursuite trop aisément, à leur place elle n'aurait pas agi ainsi et elle savait que durant ses années contre les mangemorts, ils ne l'auraient pas laissé partir aussi facilement. Pas avec la menace qu'elle représentait, et encore moins le fait qu'elle avait apparemment le pouvoir de redonner un corps à Sauron, et bien qu'elle n'en sache pas énormément sur ce monde, elle pouvait deviner que ce serait mauvais signe pour ses opposants. Elle avait senti son pouvoir, il était puissant, plus puissant peut être même que Voldemort ou Dumbledore, de quoi serait il capable avec un corps ?

Il avait du savoir que sa fuite était une possibilité et il avait du agir en conséquence... les menottes ! Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps exactement elle était restée inconsciente après qu'ils l'aient emmené à la tour, peut être qu'elles avaient été faites sur mesure pour elle. Elles bloquaient une grande partie de sa magie, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour Sauron surement, il avait voulu assurer ses arrières. Il avait du les enchanter, ou les faire enchanter pour qu'elle ne puisse plus se transformer en humaine en dehors de la tour. Liant un peu ses pouvoirs à Sauron pour que même si elle s'échappe, elle ne puisse pas trop lui nuire, ou alors pour lui donner la motivation de revenir. Afin qu'elle souhaite tellement redevenir humaine, qu'elle accepte de se mettre au service de Sauron. Oui ça devait être ça.

En tout cas ça prouvait une chose, il ne la connaissait pas du tout ! Jamais elle ne se mettrait à son service pour redevenir humaine, c'était hors de question. Elle préférait vivre en oiseau pour le restant de ses jours.

Elle n'avait pas vaincu un psychopathe uniquement pour s'asservir au suivant.

Vivre comme un phénix n'était pas idéal, c'était vrai, mais elle ferait avec. Elle avait pas trop le choix de toute façon, et qui sait peut être qu'elle trouverait une solution par elle même, et peut être qu'elle pourrait trouver Sirius, il était peut être dans ce monde après tout, ça se tentait en tout cas. Et de toute façon elle avait toujours voulu voir le monde, c'était pas exactement à ça qu'elle avait songé, mais bon... Ça lui offrirait des possibilités, et une vision du monde différente que si elle était en tant qu'humaine.

* * *

Amaryllis s'aperçut vite que bien que Sauron ne l'ai pas pourchassé autant qu'il aurait pu, il avait quand même envoyé des orques à sa poursuite. Et pas que des orques en plus, il y avait aussi des humains parfois. Le tour du monde et la recherche de Sirius avaient du donc attendre pour lui permettre de survivre.

Elle avait entendu les orques parler d'une forêt d'où ils se tenaient à l'écart, une forêt qui apparemment était un peu vivante.

Intriguée par la possibilité de la magie, et surtout par la sécurité que ça pourrait offrir, Amaryllis s'y rendit.

Et lors d'une nuit de pleine lune elle eut deux énormes surprises. La première était que les arbres ici parlaient, la seconde était qu'elle ne serait apparemment pas un oiseau tout le temps vu qu'elle se retrouva humaine (heureusement dans sa tenue d'avant transformation) devant ce qu'elle apprendrait par la suite était un Ent, un gardien des arbres. Au final c'était assez difficile de dire qui était le plus choqué. L'humaine ou l'ent ?


	4. Compréhension

La forêt de Fangorn était impressionnante et puissante, Amaryllis pouvait facilement le sentir, bien plus que la forêt interdite à Poudlard. Sylvebarbe fut un véritable envoyé du ciel pour elle, une fois déterminé qu'elle ne voulait pas de mal à la forêt ou quoique ce soit, et qu'au contraire elle avait du respect pour les plantes, la jeune femme avait un fort respect dû aux cours de botanique avec le professeur Chourave, où elle avait du gérer des plantes qui voulaient parfois la manger. Non les plantes, elle avait beaucoup de respect, comme elle lui dit simplement :'je ne cherche pas les ennuis, tant qu'on ne m'attaque pas je ne riposterai pas'. Sylvebarbe avait accepté ce fait, réussissant à dire qu'elle était sincère, ce pourquoi elle était heureuse parce que l'ent, comme elle appris par la suite, était un adversaire redoutable, non pas qu'elle l'ait déjà vu en colère, mais pour avoir le contrôle sur certains de ces arbres, il fallait être dangereux.

Au cours de l'année passée avec Sylvebarbe, Amaryllis eut droit au récit de l'histoire de ces terres, l'ent étant une mine d'information et adorant raconter les histoires. Le plus compliqué en général était de ne pas s'endormir vu qu'il parlait lentement, mais après des années passées à écouter Binns, la sorcière se débrouillait bien.

En plus d'apprendre l'histoire de ce monde étrange pour elle, elle avait aussi appris les capacités des chaînes que Sauron lui avait mis aux poignets. Elles ne dépendaient pas de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, quoiqu'elle supposait que dans la tour de Sauron, elles n'étaient pas actives. Non elles dépendaient de la phase de la lune, Amaryllis ne pouvait reprendre apparence humaine que la nuit de la pleine lune, où qu'elle soit, le reste du mois elle était coincée dans sa forme de phénix. Bien sûr elle n'était pas du genre à ne pas persévérer, du coup chaque fois qu'elle reprenait apparence humaine, elle s'acharnait sur ses chaînes, mais pour le moment elles tenaient bon.

Sylvebarbe n'avait pas osé essayer, il avait peur de lui faire mal par accident avec sa taille plus que considérable et sa force qui était dans le même cas, mais il proposait des idées, elles ne fonctionnaient pas mais c'était très gentil de sa part d'essayer. Il avait aussi proposé de contacté un des mages de la Terre du Milieu, mais elle avait refusé, elle n'avait pas de bonnes expériences avec les autres mages et elle ne voulait pas le risquer une nouvelle fois. Pas après avoir failli se faire tuer, envoyer au sacrifice puis en prison, avant de passer par l'Arche de la Mort, qui devrait apparemment être renommée, puis d'être enfermée, torturée et bloquée par des chaînes. Non elle allait se tenir à distance pour un bon moment, elle ne ne savait pas comment ils étaient et du coup elle avait peut être totalement tort sur eux, mais les mages, même avec tout leur pouvoirs, n'étaient qu'humains au final, avec les mêmes tentations que n'importe qui d'autre, juste avec plus de conséquences si ils se laissaient tenter, et bien que la magie de Sauron lui donnait envie de vomir, elle ne savait pas si sa magie différait ou non de celles des mages de ces terres. Elle les rencontrerait peut être un jour, mais elle n'était pas pressée, loin de là même.

Etre bloquée dans une forme aviaire était loin d'être parfait, très loin même, mais ça lui donnait le temps de réfléchir quand Sylvebarbe ne lui donnait pas des leçons, une chance de faire le point sur sa vie, ses actions et ses choix. La présence des détraqueurs ne lui avait pas vraiment permis de faire ça en prison et avant ça elle avait eu trop à faire et à penser. La seule fois où elle avait pu commencé ça avait été à Square Grimmauld, mais elle avait du arrêter quand les aurors étaient venus pour l'arrêter justement.

Sylvebarbe était un ami formidable, il semblait savoir d'instinct quand elle avait besoin de silence, de parler ou simplement d'un bruit de fond, son aide fut inestimable au cours des mois passés dans la forêt. Elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse d'avoir eu la chance de le rencontrer, il avait une énorme patience, une qu'elle était incapable de posséder elle en était sûre, mais entre lui, la forêt et les animaux de la forêt elle guérissait peu à peu.

Afin de remercier et d'aider son ami, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle voulait aider un peu, Amaryllis inscrit des runes à l'orée de la forêt de sorte que les menaces pour Fangorn soient ralenties voire stopper selon leur détermination et leur force, et que les Ents soient avertis lorsque quelqu'un ayant de mauvaises volontés réussissait à entrer. Ça ne protégerai pas beaucoup la magnifique forêt, mais ça lui donnerait une petite protection quand même, elle ne pouvait pas faire plus pour le moment de toute façon. Sa magie réussissait à sortir sous sa forme humaine et même un peu sous sa forme de phénix, mais bien loin de ce à quoi elle était habituée auparavant. Même sans sa baguette vu qu'elle avait commencé à s'entraîner sans avant son incarcération, et surtout pendant. C'était fou les choses qu'on pouvait faire quand on était enfermé entre quatre murs et qu'on cherchait à se distraire de la présence des détraqueurs.

Au fil du temps il y eut une ou deux alertes, pour intrusion dans la forêt, un jour alors qu'Amaryllis était seule, Sylvebarbe étant parti au Nord pour aller s'assurer que tout allait bien, elle avait choisi de rester là, la pleine lune étant bientôt là, elle avait envie d'être à la clairière pour redevenir humaine. Elle était donc seule quand les runes sonnèrent pour alerter d'une entrée, mais les runes pour les informer d'un danger ne s'alertaient pas. Curieuse, Amaryllis décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait, peu de monde osait entrer dans la forêt, selon Sylvebarbe cela faisait bien des années depuis que les hommes osaient entrer dans Fangorn, les nains n'avaient aucun amour pour la forêt quand aux elfes ils ne venaient pas. Les visiteurs les plus réguliers semblaient être deux mages : Gandalf le Gris et Radagast le Brun, mais aucun n'étaient venus depuis son arrivée et elle n'avait pas hâte que ce soit le cas.

Elle vola jusqu'au site de runes concerné, surveillant la lune, la transformation n'était pas obligatoire mais elle avait quand même hâte de retrouver forme humaine et ne voulait pas rater un moment, mais elle devait savoir ce qui se passait, pour sa propre curiosité bien sûr mais aussi parce que si un danger guettait elle préférait être informée pour pouvoir régler le problème. La scène sur laquelle elle tomba était pour le moins inattendue, elle avait supposé que c'était peut être quelqu'un qui s'était perdu, ça ne pouvait pas être des orques vu que les runes de danger n'avaient rien montré. Elle n'avait certainement pas imaginé tomber sur un homme blessé gravement et son cheval qui avait l'air totalement épuisé.

Hésitant un moment sur la suite des événements, elle finit par se décider, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cet inconnu mourir comme ça, et c'est ce qu'il lui arriverait si il ne recevait pas de soin, surtout qu'elle sentait que c'était quelqu'un d'honorable. Décidée elle chanta doucement afin que le cheval la suive, ce qu'il fit doucement, le chant du phénix lui redonnant un peu d'énergie et de courage. Son cavalier quand à lui n'entendit rien, ayant perdu connaissance même avant l'arrivée de la sorcière. Heureusement ils n'étaient pas loin de la clairière qu'était la maison de Sylvebarbe, où elle logeait.

Ce qui était un bon point, vu que Amaryllis avait rassemblé des plantes qu'elle savait utile pour la guérison, ça ne lui était pas trop nécessaire quand elle était un phénix, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait se passer un onguent par exemple, mais elle avait voulu faire quelque chose d'utile, et après avoir vu les plantes, elle avait choisi cette option. Une fois à la clairière, Amaryllis porta le cavalier à terre, heureuse non pour la première fois que les phénix pouvaient porter de lourdes charges, elle en aurait été incapable en tant qu'humaine sans l'usage de la magie, et elle commença à le soigner de son mieux sous sa forme aviaire, heureuse plus que de coutume lorsque la lune se leva, lui donnant plus de libertés et surtout de possibilités pour le soigner.

Il avait de multiples blessures, faites par des orques si elle devait juger, à première vue elles n'étaient pas mortelles ni rien, il avait visiblement réussi à bien se défendre, le problème venait du poison de certaines de ses blessures. Bien que pas le plus toxique qu'elle ait jamais vu, il pouvait être fatal si il n'était pas soigné. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait compris comment les chaînes fonctionnaient, elle ne passa pas la lune à tenter de les ouvrir, mais plutôt à soigner cet inconnu.

Sylvebarbe revint peu avant le lever du soleil et Amaryllis lui raconta ce qui c'était passée avant d'essayer une nouvelle fois d'enlever ses chaînes, en vain comme toujours. Le soleil finit par se lever, et elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se transformer en phénix de nouveau.

Il fallut deux jours avant que l'inconnu ne reprenne connaissance pour plus que quelques secondes où il délirait à cause de la fièvre. Il fut choqué bien sûr par Sylvebarbe, mais bien moins que ce à quoi et l'Ent, et le phénix s'étaient attendus au final.

"Quel est ton nom jeune humain ?" Sylvebarbe demanda après s'être présenté

"Je m'appelle Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, merci de m'avoir soigné. N'y avait il pas une jeune femme ? J'ai eu l'impression d'en voir une..." Aragorn demanda en observant les alentours

"Il n'y a aucune jeune femme dans cette forêt." Sylvebarbe dit honnêtement, c'était vrai Amaryllis était un phénix actuellement, il n'avait pas menti et puis elle ne voulait pas que sa présence soit connue.


	5. Souvenirs

**Coucou, ça fait un petit moment mais voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci à ceux qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favoris et surtout commentent cette fic. Bisous**

Minimiste : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.**

GlaceChouette28741 : **Je dois admettre que si tu n'es pas fan des fics du Seigneur des Anneaux, je suis honoré que tu aies quand même lu celle là. Merci beaucoup, après je me demande tu n'es pas fan des fics ou des livres et films ? Bisous**

Akerthy : **Désolée pour ton impatience alors, mais j'espère que tu vas quand même aimer, même si ça fait un moment, enfin si tu lis encore bien sûr.**

Auriane07 : **J'en suis ravie, merci beaucoup :)**

Kuroe17 : **Je pense que ce chapitre répond plutôt à ta question, même si c'est avec un peu de retard, mais oui il y aura bien une suite. ;)**

 **Guest : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Bonne lecture si tu lis encore petit inconnu**

Assis dans la salle principale de l'auberge du Poney Fringant, en attendant Gandalf ou les hobbits, Aragorn réfléchissait au passé, il avait eu une longue vie grâce à son héritage, une bénédiction ainsi qu'une malédiction, à 80 ans passés il avait encore du temps devant lui, du moins si il ne se faisait pas tuer avant. Sa vie n'avait pas été facile, à partir du moment où il avait quitté Imladris, alias Fondcombe, sa vie avait été dangereuse et difficile, pour autant il ne regrettait toujours pas sa décision. Il luttait toujours avec son héritage, il était le descendant d'Isildur, celui qui avait sa part de responsabilité dans la guerre qui dévastait la Terre du Milieu depuis plusieurs années, mais ce poids était moins lourd à porter que lorsqu'il l'avait appris. Il pouvait se rappeler sans problème le moment où cela avait commencé. Sa rencontre officielle avec Amaryllis.

 ** _Il avait quitté la forêt de Fangorn depuis un peu plus de deux mois, ses blessures entièrement guéries et son esprit rempli de question sur les Ents et sur la femme qu'il avait cru voir lorsqu'il souffrait de la fièvre. Il n'avait pas réussi à la sortir de ses pensées mais il avait eu beau chercher, aucune trace d'elle. Ses blessures guéries il avait repris la route, mais pas seul, en effet l'oiseau que Sylvebarbe avait décrit comme un phénix, avait apparemment choisi de l'accompagner, bien qu'Aragorn avait été un peu sceptique sur la présence de l'animal, il avait aussi apprécié la compagnie. Surtout que le phénix avait réussi à l'aider plusieurs fois et savait toujours lorsque des ennemis étaient là, il avait réussi à sauver la vie du rôdeur plusieurs fois de cette manière._**

 ** _Néanmoins malgré l'aide que le phénix lui avait apporté, Aragorn avait l'intuition qu'il y avait plus chez l'oiseau, il était très intelligent, peut être même trop, il avait observé que le phénix s'était comporté de manière un peu étrange lors de la dernière pleine lune, et cette fois Aragorn était déterminé à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Alors il se coucha comme tout les soirs, et fit semblant de dormir, il avait observé l'attitude du phénix et il avait été apparemment stressé, ce serait donc ce soir qu'il pourrait savoir ce que l'oiseau cachait, enfin il espérait._**

 ** _A peine vingt minutes après que Aragorn se soit allongé et fait semblant de dormir, l'oiseau commença à s'éloigner du camp, l'homme le suivant doucement et silencieusement ne souhaitant pas se faire repérer. Le phénix finit par s'arrêter au bord d'une rivière , Aragorn nota avec surprise le poignard que l'oiseau avait dans ses serres. Il le laissa d'ailleurs tomber au sol avant de lever la tête dans la direction du ciel, il semblait guetter quelque chose, intrigué l'homme alterna entre le ciel et l'oiseau. Aragorn ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux, lorsque la pleine lune apparut, le phénix se transforma, en la femme qu'il avait cru voir dans la forêt de Fangorn._**

 ** _Elle était belle, une peau blanche, mise encore plus en avant par la noirceur de ses longs cheveux noirs et faisant ressortir ses yeux émeraudes et ses lèvres rouges. Vêtue d'une longue robe verte qui semblait être de qualité bien qu'usée, elle offrait un spectacle saisissant agenouillée comme elle l'était au bord de la rivière, ses mains puisant l'eau pour les porter à son visage. Il observa en silence, ayant de comprendre ce qui s'était produit, mais soudain elle attrapa le poignard qu'elle avait laissé tomber et le conduisit à ses poignets, il fit un geste pour la stopper avant de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait : il s'était dévoilé._**

 ** _Elle ne perdit pas de temps à se relever en entendant le bruit et dirigea le poignard vers lui d'une main tandis que de l'autre une lumière apparaissait._**

 ** _"Aragorn ?!" elle s'exclama surprise, sa voix trahissant un certain accent qu'il n'avait jamais entendu mais qui la rendait encore plus mystérieuse. "Tu m'as suivi ?"_**

 ** _"Mon instinct me disait qu'il y avait plus derrière l'oiseau de Fangorn que ce que je voyais, j'avais raison visiblement. Qui es tu ? Une espionne de Sauron ?" Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de demander, avec une beauté qui pouvait être comparé aux elfes et sa capacité de se transformer en animal, elle serait l'espionne rêvée, il en était convaincu_**

 ** _"Jamais je n'aiderai Sauron." elle hissa avec venin, trahissant une véritable haine pour Sauron, une qui n'était pas feinte, Aragorn en était convaincu, il était capable de dire lorsqu'on lui mentait, un peu en tout cas, mais plus que ça on ne pouvait pas feindre une telle émotion. En plus si il devait être honnête, elle aurait pu le laisser mourir à plusieurs reprises, au contraire à chaque fois elle l'avait aidé, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait une chose pareille, et surtout comment elle pouvait se transformer ainsi. Il avait entendu parler des changeurs de peaux, mais Gandalf lui avait dit qu'il n'y en avait plus qu'un à cause des orques et qu'il se transformait en ours. Le mage était quelqu'un qui aimait garder ses secrets et parler par énigme mais il ne pensait pas qu'il ait menti. A moins qu'il n'ait pas su de l'existence de cette jeune femme._**

 ** _"Pourquoi es tu avec moi alors ?" demanda Aragorn_**

 ** _"Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de rester éternellement à Fangorn, je voulais chercher une solution pour mon .. problème et en plus je cherche quelqu'un, mon parrain, j'ignore où il se trouve et je voulais le revoir. Mon instinct m'a dit que t'accompagner était une bonne idée et je l'ai fait, mais je ne pensais pas que tu me suivrai comme ça." elle expliqua, trahissant un peu de colère au fait qu'il l'ait vu ainsi_**

 ** _"Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté humaine ? Ça ne serait pas plus facile pour retrouver ton parrain ?" demanda Aragorn en fronçant les sourcils_**

 ** _"Je ne peux pas, quand j'ai refusé d'aider Sauron il m'a mis ces chaînes aux poignets et depuis à part pour la nuit de la pleine lune, je ne peux pas rester dans ma forme humaine, je suis contrainte de rester dans celle de phénix." expliqua la jeune femme en montrant les dites chaînes_**

L'arrivée des quatre hobbits, dont le Frodon Sacquet qu'il avait protégé plusieurs fois, pas particulièrement lui mais plus la Comté, sortit Aragorn de ses pensées, il n'en attendait que deux mais les deux autres n'étaient pas vraiment un problème, au contraire le nombre pourrait être un avantage, ainsi qu'un inconvénient, c'était plus difficile de passer inaperçu avec un groupe plus grand, mais il ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour remplir la mission que lui avait confié Gandalf, même si il était inquiet pour la mage, ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas être là pour un rendez vous, surtout un aussi important. C'était plutôt inquiétant mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, une fois les hobbits à Imladris il repenserait à Gandalf et aux ennuis dans lesquels il pouvait se trouver, avant serait inutile.

 _"Aragorn, les nazguls sont dans les parages, je ne sais pas leur nombre mais leur chef est présent lui aussi."_ la voix d'Amaryllis se fit entendre, c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient découvert il y a des années, même sous sa forme d'oiseau elle pouvait parler avec lui par la pensée, et il pouvait répondre, ça avait été un soulagement pour eux deux et c'était aussi terriblement pratique, ça ne marchait en revanche pas quand elle était humaine, mais ils ne savaient pas si c'était parce que sa magie ne fonctionnait pas ainsi avec ce corps là ou si c'était juste un manque d'habitude.

 _"Ne sors pas, il ne faut pas qu'ils te repèrent."_ répondit de suite Aragorn sans quitter des yeux les hobbits, ils étaient bien trop détendus à son goût le danger était grand, ils devraient être sur leur garde. Pour autant même si Amaryllis pourrait obtenir des informations sur les nazguls et leur position, il ne voulait pas le risquer, l'idée qu'elle soit capturée et emmenée à Sauron lui était insupportable.

 _"Je n'en avais pas l'intention, et ne soit pas trop dur avec eux, ils ignorent le danger, la Comté est bien trop écartée des dangers de ce monde pour qu'ils en aient vraiment consciences. Ils s'en rendront compte suffisamment tôt."_ consentit Amaryllis avant de reprendre le rôdeur dont elle avait entendu les pensées, l'innocence des hobbits devait être protégé à son opinion, il n'y en avait plus assez dans ce monde, la plupart des enfants conscients du danger, c'était une triste chose à ses yeux.

Aragorn ne répondit rien, si il partageait le même point de vue qu'elle au sujet de l'innocence qui devait être préservée il savait aussi que trop le faire était dangereux, surtout vu que Frodon avait l'anneau de pouvoir, un des seul moyen pour que Sauron récupère toute sa force, l'autre étant Amaryllis.

 _"Aragorn, sa présence augmente, l'anneau ne doit pas être porté, si Frodon le passe au doigt, Il le trouvera, je ne pourrai pas le dissimuler à son regard."_ avertit Amaryllis, même avec sa magie en partie bloqué elle était quand même consciente de celle qui se trouvait autour d'elle, elle avait eu besoin de temps pour apprendre à comprendre et à maîtriser celle de ce monde mais elle y arrivait à présent et elle avait senti l'arrivée de l'anneau dans Bree, encore plus dans l'auberge même si elle était à l'étage dans une des chambre.

Néanmoins même si il avait été averti, Aragorn ne put rien pu faire pour empêcher le désastre, Frodon passa l'anneau autour de son doigt, par accident mais c'était trop tard, tout ce que l'homme pouvait faire, c'était le sortir de la pièce le plus vite possible et c'est ce qu'il fit. Inquiet pour les conséquences des actions du jeune hobbit, non seulement Sauron savait que Frodon avait l'anneau à présent, mais en plus les nazguls avaient senti sa présence, et aussi Amaryllis avait ressenti la magie noire qui s'en dégageait plus intensément qu'auparavant. Dû à la purification qu'elle avait traversé pour se débarrasser entièrement des résidus de l'horcruxe qu'il y avait eu dans la cicatrice qui avait jadis orné son front, ainsi que le reste de présence des détraqueurs qui la gênait, Radagast le brun l'avait aidé pour la purifier et si ça l'avait considérablement aidé, bien que pas à détruire ses chaînes malheureusement, ça l'avait aussi rendu plus sensible à la magie noire. Et en Terre du Milieu, il n'y avait guère plus noir que l'anneau unique de Sauron.

Il se hâta donc de pousser, traîner le hobbit jusque dans sa chambre, afin de le soustraire aux regards des autres occupants de la pièce, surtout pour que personne ne puisse trahir sa position aux nazguls. Amaryllis était là, posée vers la fenêtre, le phénix surveillait les alentours tout en faisant attention à ne pas être vu en retour. Sa couleur noire lui permettait de se fondre plutôt bien dans la nuit au final, malgré les plumes rouges qui étaient aussi présentes dans son plumage.

 _"Aragorn."_ elle dit avec un peu de remontrance dans le ton après qu'il ait poussé le hobbit à terre

"Que voulez vous ?" demandait d'ailleurs Frodon en se relevant rapidement et en regardant dans les yeux l'homme

 _"Il doit comprendre le danger."_ contra Aragorn _"Comment tu te sens ?"_ il lui demanda ensuite avant de répondre à son invité "Plus de prudence de votre part car vous ne transportez pas une babiole."

"Je ne transporte rien." nia Frodon avec un visage plus ou moins impassible, plutôt intéressant

"C'est cela." répondit Aragorn avec ironie "Je peux éviter d'être vu si je le désire, mais disparaître totalement c'est un don rare." il dit ensuite en éteignant les bougies et en enlevant sa capuche

 _"Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai simplement besoin d'une douche, ma magie protège cette pièce, les nazguls ne nous sentiront pas, ni nous ni l'anneau, tant qu'il ne le met pas nous serons protégé."_ répondit Amaryllis, avant de laisser échapper une musique mélodieuse lorsque Aragorn passa sa main sur les plumes de sa tête, de la manière qu'elle adorait bien sûr

"Qui êtes vous ?" questionna Frodon

"Etes vous effrayé ?" demanda Aragorn avec une pointe de défi

"Oui." admit Frodon après un instant d'hésitation

"Pas assez apparemment, je sais ce qu'il vous poursuit." dit Aragorn avant de se concentrer vers la porte d'où il entendait des pas

L'arrivée des trois autres hobbits n'était pas vraiment une surprise, même si les deux humains (même si Amaryllis n'avait pas cette forme présentement elle en était quand même une) étaient plutôt amusés par leurs armes : un chandelier, un tabouret et des poings.

Après les avoir assuré qu'ils ne leur voulaient pas de mal, Aragorn partit pour aller mettre des leurres dans la chambre destinée aux hobbits en premier lieu avant de revenir. En attendant l'arrivée des nazguls, avec trois des quatre hobbits endormis dans son lit, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la découverte des origines d'Amaryllis.

 ** _Aragorn et Amaryllis finirent par revenir au campement pour s'asseoir et pour discuter, Aragorn voulait savoir la vérité et la jeune femme avait appris suffisamment sur l'homme pour savoir qu'il était du genre têtu et que même si elle partait, il la chercherait pour avoir des réponses, amenant probablement de l'attention indésirable sur elle au passage. En plus elle appréciait la compagnie d'Aragorn, et n'avait pas de problèmes pour répondre à ses questions, elle raconta donc son histoire, un petit peu en tout cas._**

 ** _"Dans le monde où je suis né, la population sorcière est plutôt importante néanmoins ce n'est rien comparé à ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs, les sorciers restent cachés afin de ne pas se faire tuer ou pire.." commença Amaryllis_**

 ** _"Pourquoi donc ? Leur magie pourrait aider les autres non ?" demanda Aragorn curieux_**

 ** _"Oui, mais la magie peut être autant bénéfique que maléfique, tout dépend de qui l'utilise et des intentions de ce dernier, en plus les gens craignent ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas, au fil des siècles il y a eu plusieurs chasses aux sorcières pour tuer les sorciers. Cette séparation avec les non mages provoqua des tensions et au fil du temps plusieurs guerres éclatèrent, certains sorciers se jugeant supérieurs aux non mages en eurent assez de se cacher et déclarèrent que nous devions nous dévoiler au monde et faire des non mages des esclaves ou des jouets... Horrible n'est ce pas ? Une guerre éclata alors, et elle dura longtemps Jedusor, le chef du camp qui était pour la mort ou la mise en esclavage des non mages, était un sorcier extrêmement puissant qui créa beaucoup de craintes. Jusqu'au jour où une prophétie fut faite à propos d'un enfant qui aurait le pouvoir de vaincre Jedusor, moi... Ma famille fut tuée à cause de cette prophétie et plus personne n'essaya vraiment de le tuer, après tout c'était mon rôle. Année après année je lui fis face, jusqu'au jour où après avoir détruits chaque ancre qui le maintenait immortel, je finis par réussir à le tuer._**

 ** _La guerre prit fin peu après, mais je ne me suis pas vraiment intéressé au monde extérieur après ça, j'étais fatiguée et surtout je voulais faire mon deuil des personnes que j'avais perdu, et il y en avait beaucoup. Mon repli de la société fut mon erreur, les gens commencèrent à craindre mon pouvoir, après tout j'avais tué un des sorciers les plus dangereux avant mes dix huit ans, j'étais puissante, que se passerait il si je décidais de me retourner contre eux ? Après tout ce que j'avais vécu je voulais simplement la paix, mais le reste des sorciers ne voulait pas me l'accorder, à la place je fut jeté en prison. Une prison gardé par des spectres qui aspirent tout sentiment de bonheur et d'émotions positives, nous faisant revivre nos pires souvenirs et nos cauchemars. Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière d'en diminuer les effets, être sous une forme animagus, à savoir une forme animale, plus exactement la forme animale qui représente le sorcier. Moi c'est mon phénix ma forme animagus._**

 ** _Après une exposition aux détraqueurs de plus d'une semaine, les détenus de la prison deviennent plus ou moins fous, en tout cas ils deviennent une coquille d'eux même, revoir ses pires souvenirs en boucle n'est pas vraiment recommandé. Vu que j'étais sous une forme animale, les détraqueurs m'affectaient moins, et ça finit par rendre les sorciers en charge nerveux, je représentais un trop grand danger pour eux, surtout si je restais saine d'esprit et que je parvenais un jour à m'échapper de la prison, je voudrais sans aucun doute me venger et ils seraient dans le pétrin. Je suppose en tout cas que c'était leur raisonnement et je ne peux pas dire que ça n'avait pas une certaine dose de vérité, après avoir été emprisonnée simplement pour avoir fait ce qu'on me demandait, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait à la longue mais je doute qu'ils auraient apprécié. Néanmoins je ne le saurai jamais, vu que du coup ils décidèrent que je devais mourir, mais ils ne voulaient pas se salir les mains._**

 ** _Il y avait un artefact puissant et ancien, appelé le voile de la mort, quiconque qui le traversait n'en revenait jamais. Je l'ai traversé et je suis arrivé dans ce monde. Je suis arrivée au Mordor, c'est comme ça que Sylvebarbe l'a appelé en tout cas, et je me suis rapidement fait capturer par des orques. Quand je me suis réveillée ensuite, j'étais dans la tour, j'ai rencontré Sauron via une pierre étrange, il voulait que j'utilise mes pouvoirs pour lui permettre d'obtenir un corps. J'ai refusé, j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie à lutter contre un Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'allais pas en aider un autre, encore moins un dont la magie me semblait encore pire. J'ai été emprisonné après mon refus et ils m'ont passé ces chaînes aux poignets, une fois que je me suis enfuie je me suis rendu compte qu'en plus de bloquer une grosse partie de ma magie, elles me forcent à rester dans ma forme de phénix. Je ne peux reprendre ma forme humaine qu'une fois par mois, la nuit de la pleine lune."_**

 ** _Pendant son récit, Aragorn était resté silencieux, observant la jeune femme en face de lui et fumant sa pipe, elle ne lui mentait pas, il le voyait, elle était sincère ou alors une experte au mensonge mais il ne le pensait pas. Son histoire était étrange, il pouvait l'admettre, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille, mais en même temps est ce que ça voulait dire que c'était impossible ? Non il ne le pensait pas. Les chaînes étaient réelles en tout cas, de même que ses pouvoirs. Les Ents n'étaient pas non plus facile à tromper et elle avait passé du temps avec l'un d'eux. Et puis elle venait de passer plus de deux mois avec lui et jamais elle ne lui avait fait du mal, au contraire._**

 ** _"Je crois qu'on a pas commencé là où il faudrait." il finit par dire au bout d'un moment, parvenant finalement à une décision. "Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, on m'appelle aussi Estel et Grand Pas. Je suis un rôdeur et je veux détruire Sauron et son armée. Ça te dit de faire un bout de chemin ensemble ? La solitude ça pèse à la longue."_**

 ** _"Je m'appelle Amaryllis Potter, fille de James, je veux aussi détruire Sauron et son armée, je cherche aussi mon parrain." Amaryllis répondit "Tant que tu ne te sers pas de moi, je n'ai pas de problèmes à rester avec toi, je suis assez d'accord quand à la solitude. Je connais ça et je ne suis pas volontaire pour recommencer de suite."_**

 ** _"Je t'aiderai à chercher ton parrain, la famille c'est important." Aragorn répondit avec un sourire avant de froncer les sourcils en regardant les chaînes "Je t'aiderai aussi à chercher un moyen de te débarrasser de ça."_**

 ** _"Je garderai tes arrières et t'avertirai en cas de danger." accepta Amaryllis, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment cet homme mais elle sentait qu'il était sincère, elle verrait bien combien de temps il resterait ainsi, en attendant si elle pouvait nuire à Sauron alors c'était un avantage de taille._**

Aragorn et Amaryllis écoutèrent sans bouger les hurlements des nazguls qui venaient de se rendre compte de la supercherie. Ils avaient gagné du temps mais pas beaucoup, les prochains jours allaient être difficile pour les hobbits, de ça il n'y avait aucun doute.


	6. Voyage

**Bonjour, je suis horriblement désolée, je sais que ça fait super longtemps depuis le début chapitre. Pardon pour l'attente. Je vais essayer de faire mieux, promis. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, merci à vous de continuer à lire, de suivre, de mettre en favori et surtout merci à ceux qui ont commenté. Bonne lecture.**

GlaceChouette28741 : **Compréhensible je suppose, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas une série vraiment centrée sur la romance, plus sur l'aventure et sur l'histoire, après je ne peux pas nier que c'est ma trilogie de film favorite et que j'adore les livres. J'espère réussir à mettre assez de romance entre Aragorn et Amaryllis pour te satisfaire alors :). Désolée pour l'attente, bisous.**

soln96 : **Contente que la fic te plaise, mais oui Amaryllis n'a vraiment pas de chance au début, quoique vu qu'elle rencontre Sylvebarbe et Aragorn, ça s'arrange un peu non ? Désolée pour l'attente, et pour le manque de réponse concernant les chaînes, mais voici le nouveau chapitre.**

Minimiste : **Merci beaucoup, contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour celui là.**

Ange : **Voici donc la suite, désolée pour l'attente, oui je pense que selon les gens ça pourrait être drôle, je ferai en sorte que ça apparaisse dans l'histoire, promis.**

miss-sakurako : **Merci beaucoup, je vais faire en sorte d'augmenter le nombre de chapitre pour que tu puisses te faire une meilleure idée :). J'essaie d'être originale ;), oui faire un mélange de Le cygne et la princesse et du chef d'oeuvre de Tolkien, disons que ça peut avoir des réactions étranges, mais je suis plutôt contente de ce mélange là je l'admets. Désolée pour l'attente.**

Lunny : **Ça** **semble être la réaction générale, mais après tout même en étant Harry Potter, il doit faire face à pas mal de malchance, du coup c'est un peu normal que ça la poursuive non ? Voici la suite avec beaucoup de retard sur le programme, désolée.**

Mizuki Abyss : **I'm happy that you liked it, hope it's still the case.**

MonaIsla : **Azkaban ou Mordor, vu sa réaction face au détraqueurs je suppose que la question peut exister, surtout que là elle avait une chance à la sortie, dans son monde d'origine elle était foutue. Enfin c'est mon opinion. Oui, Sauron est un maître du mensonge et de l'illusion, déjà bien pire que Voldy, mais en plus il est plus puissant donc elle le sentait. Il fallait bien qu'il y ait une raison au titre non ? Après je pense que j'aurai choisi cette liberté amère à l'idée de rester dans les donjons de Sauron ou à son service. Je pense que le calme de Sylvebarbe a vraiment aidé Amaryllis a accepté tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Ah oui je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça, tu as raison, sauvetage style la Petite sirène, mais après tout ça change, pour une fois que ce n'était pas la fille la demoiselle en détresse ;). Oui pour le côté télépathique mais ce n'est pas du tout le même genre de relation en dehors comme tu as pu le remarquer, mais bon Amaryllis ne peut pas vraiment parler donc je devais trouver un moyen et j'avais lu des fics où Harry communiquait avec Fumseck, c'est de là que j'ai eu l'idée, pas d'Eragon quoique c'est vrai aussi. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre en tout cas, désolée pour l'attente. **

Auriane07 : **Merci, j'espère que c'est encore le cas.**

Wika0304: **Merci beaucoup et voici la suite.**

Les choses allaient être compliquées et ce pendant plusieurs jours c'était évident, Amaryllis n'avait jamais vraiment côtoyé les peuples de la Terre du Milieu, en dehors des Rodeurs ou des Elfes, ou encore des Ents mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Sylvebarbe. Elle n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup de nains, pareil pour les humains, elle ne restait humaine qu'un jour par mois après tout, donc elle se contentait surtout de les observer, et elle n'avait pas eu de contact direct avec les hobbits, Aragorn avait parfois gardé la Comté avec d'autres Rodeurs mais ils le faisaient de loin, ne voulant pas effrayer ce peuple pacifiste qui était méfiant des étrangers. Elle s'était préparée à l'idée que les quatre hobbits ne seraient pas des combattants ou des grands marcheurs, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que les problèmes commenceraient dès le réveil. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'ils avaient compris le danger des Nazguls la veille mais visiblement ça n'était pas le cas.

" _Garde ton calme Aragorn, ils ne sont pas habitués à cette vie."_ elle dit, essayant de calmer Aragorn, il était inquiet après tout, ils devaient escorter ces hobbits jusqu'à Imladris en étant prudent vu que Frodon avait l'anneau unique avec lui.

Elle comprenait son inquiétude, l'Anneau Unique de Sauron représentait leur unique espoir de mettre fin à cette guerre et aux ténèbres qui menaçaient la Terre du Milieu, sans ça ils ne pourraient jamais battre Sauron et les Nazguls, pas de manière définitive en tout cas et peut-être même pas de manière permanente. Dans le temps l'Alliance avait réussi à affronter et repousser les troupes de Sauron, mais les alliances entre elfes et hommes étaient moins solides aujourd'hui, sans compter que même entre les différents royaumes des hommes il y avait des tensions. Et puis Sauron avait amassé une grande armée, une contre laquelle ils manquaient cruellement d'hommes. Détruire Sauron était donc leur unique chance de survie, rendant l'Anneau extrêmement précieux, mais cela inquiétait Aragorn parce qu'Isildur était celui qui était responsable de la survie de Sauron, celui qui n'avait pas détruit l'Anneau lorsqu'il en avait eu la chance. Son ancêtre avait été faible face à la tentation de l'Anneau et aujourd'hui il craignait de succomber également à cette faiblesse. Et elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait toujours pour elle, Sauron le cherchait lui pour anéantir le roi légitime du Gondor, mais il la voulait elle pour son pouvoir et aussi pour se venger du fait qu'elle l'ait fuit. Il la voulait à ses côtés, ou en tout cas sous ses ordres et plus d'une fois des orques les avaient attaqué pour l'avoir reconnu, les Nazguls la reconnaîtraient d'autant plus et s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne voulait pas c'était qu'elle soit à nouveau à la merci de Sauron. Comme elle n'en avait pas non plus envie, elle ne protestait pas sa paranoïa et son inquiétude. Néanmoins elle devait aussi prendre en compte que les hobbits ne leur faisaient pas confiance et leur faire peur parce qu'il était de mauvaise humeur n'était pas non plus une option.

Même si elle le comprenait vu que les hobbits ne semblaient pas comprendre qu'ils devaient se hâter si ils voulaient survivre. Les sortir du lit avait été pire que réveiller Ron le matin, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas repensé au rouquin, ça semblait être une autre vie... Au début son passé, les gens qu'elle avait connu, la hantaient mais au fil des années elle avait réussi peu à peu à tourner la page, aidée par Sylvebarbe et son calme, par Aragorn et sa compréhension, par Radagast et sa bienveillance, elle avait été aidé par un grand nombre de gens, de vrais amis cette fois. Des gens sur qui elle avait pu compter.

Heureusement une fois en dehors de Bree, les quatre hobbits et le poney Bill, suivirent la cadence rapide d'Aragorn, Amaryllis volant à côté d'eux, ils devaient se dépêcher, les Nazguls étaient certes un peu affaibli au soleil mais pas assez, surtout vu qu'ils étaient plusieurs, au moins quatre. Sauron avait définitivement une idée de qui avait son Anneau et il savait aussi où le trouver. La sorcière ignorait de quelle manière les hobbits avaient réussi à arriver à Bree entier, mais ils avaient eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance, et il ne fallait pas trop s'appuyer sur elle, c'était trop risquée.

"Où nous conduisez-vous ?" demanda Frodon après plusieurs heures de marche.

"Dans la forêt." répondit simplement Aragorn sans se retourner.

Voyager seul ces derniers temps était risqué mais faisable, surtout pour un voyageur et un guerrier expérimenté, de plus Amaryllis même sous cette forme d'oiseau, pouvait se battre, elle avait appris au fil des années, réussissant même à lancer quelques sorts sous cette forme, mais les hobbits n'avaient probablement jamais tenu une épée ou un poignard dans les mains, ils seraient des cibles faciles.

"Comment être sûr que ce Grand-Pas est bien un ami de Gandalf ?" elle entendit Merry demander une fois qu'ils étaient bien dans la forêt. Il parlait doucement mais Amaryllis avait l'ouïe d'un phénix et c'était très puissant, et puis elle avait passé des années dans la nature, l'oreille aux aguets pour entendre le moindre bruit. Elle savait donc qu'Aragorn avait aussi entendu.

"Je pense qu'un serviteur de l'ennemi serait plus attirant et à la fois plus repoussant." répondit doucement Frodon.

"Il l'est déjà bien assez." commenta Merry.

" _Je t'avais dit que tu aurais du prendre plus de bain."_ taquina Amaryllis, réussissant à faire sourire le rodeur, elle essayait de le faire au moins sourire tout les jours, une chose de plus en plus difficile. Heureusement elle le connaissait assez pour savoir quoi dire, et il était assez à l'aise avec elle pour se détendre un peu, même dans ce genre de situation.

" _Tu ne me trouves donc pas attirant maintenant ?"_ demanda Aragorn en faisant semblant d'être offensé.

" _Je sais pas trop, je vais devoir y réfléchir."_ répondit Amaryllis en riant télépathiquement.

"Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut lui faire confiance." le commentaire de Frodon ramena le visage sérieux d'Aragorn, pour le plus grand déplaisir de l'animagus.

"Où c'est qu'il nous conduit ?" demanda Sam un peu plus fort.

"A Fondcombe Maître Gamegie, dans la demeure d'Elrond." répondit Aragorn même si la question ne lui était pas vraiment adressé, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude et la frustration, ignorant les commentaires des hobbits sur le fait qu'ils allaient voir des elfes, Amaryllis se percha sur l'épaule d'Aragorn.

" _Si ça peut te rassurer, je te trouve très attirant."_ dit Amaryllis, tendrement. Aragorn ne répondit pas, en tout cas pas de manière audible, mais ses yeux s'adoucirent et il passa une main dans le plumage de l'oiseau qui était à ses côtés.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps avant de tomber sous le charme de la femme aux cheveux ébènes, il avait été saisi par sa beauté alors qu'il était fiévreux à cause de ses blessures, lorsqu'il l'avait vu vraiment pour la première fois, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé. Elle avait peu à peu gagné sa confiance et lui là sienne, quoique ça ait été plus facile de lui faire confiance que pour elle, étant donné qu'elle avait été trahi, et ce gravement, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Il avait même plutôt envie d'aller dans le monde d'où elle venait pour leur faire payer ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Et aujourd'hui il était follement amoureux d'elle et elle l'aimait également.

* * *

 **Fidèle à sa promesse, Aragorn avait conduit Amaryllis à différentes personnes qui pourraient aider, Gandalf ainsi que Radagast et Saroumane. Amaryllis n'était pas une fan de Gandalf, lui ayant expliqué qu'il ressemblait trop à Dumbledore, un sorcier qui lui avait causé beaucoup de tort. Saroumane avait été trop arrogant à son goût, surtout vu qu'il n'avait rien pu faire, mais elle avait apprécié Radagast et son côté excentrique, surtout vu qu'ils avaient découvert que le magicien brun avait un invité très important pour elle.**

 **Néanmoins ils avaient appris une chose importante, lorsqu'elle était dans un royaume elfique, avec leur magie particulière, la magie de Sauron était annulée au moins temporairement, elle pouvait reprendre son apparence humaine et prendre son apparence animagus à volonté. Quoiqu'elle n'aimait pas se retransformer en oiseau, elle passait bien trop de temps comme ça déjà, Aragorn lui avait proposé de rester à Imladris ou à Lothlorien, mais elle avait refusé. Ils étaient à Imladris, aussi connu comme Fondcombe, et Aragorn avait décidé de lui montrer les endroits qu'il préférait lorsqu'il était enfant.**

 **"Tu as des projets pour après la défaite de Sauron ?" il demanda après un moment où ils avaient rit d'une de ses mésaventures.**

 **"Tu veux dire si je suis débarrassée de mes chaînes ?" demanda Amaryllis en montrant ses poignets.**

 **"Oui." acquiesça Aragorn.**

 **"Je ne sais pas, avant tout ce que je voulais c'était vivre tranquillement, pouvoir être avec Teddy." admit Amaryllis tristement, elle avait réussi à tourner la page pour beaucoup de chose vis à vis de son passé, mais son filleul, le bébé qu'elle avait adoré, il lui manquait horriblement. Elle savait qu'Andromeda prenait soin de lui, que Teddy allait grandir choyé et aimé, qu'il avait déjà commencé à grandir comme ça, néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il lui manquait. De plus après ce qu'elle avait traversé, la trahison des sorciers, elle reconnaissait qu'elle était hésitante à se projeter dans le futur, à y croire une fois encore. "Maintenant je ne sais plus, je crois que je vais surtout espérer que j'arriverai à me débarrasser de mes chaînes un jour."**

 **"Tu y arriveras." assura Aragorn.**

 **"Peut-être." acquiesça Amaryllis, plus pour lui faire plaisir qu'autre chose, elle avait vu et senti le pouvoir de Sauron et des Nazguls, elle doutait de réussir un jour à être libre, d'accéder à sa liberté mais elle allait continuer à essayer, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère de rester sans rien faire alors qu'il y avait du danger, encore moins vu que Sauron voulait sa mort de toute façon, elle n'allait pas rester tranquillement à Imladris alors qu'elle pouvait se défendre.**

 **"Pas peut être Lis, je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai à te débarrasser de ses chaînes et je compte bien tenir parole. Je ne laisserai pas Sauron t'emprisonner ainsi pour le reste de ta vie, qu'importe combien de temps ça prendra, peu importe combien de gens je devrai aller voir, tes poignets ne porteront plus que de magnifiques bracelets si c'est ce que tu souhaites ou plus rien si c'est aussi ton désir. Tu seras libre et tu pourras faire tout ce qui te plaira et je te soutiendrais. Je ne laisserai personne t'emprisonner." jura Aragorn en attrapant avec une grande douceur les poignets de la femme aux yeux émeraudes, touchant la peau entre ses mains et les chaines. Il la fixa un instant, ses yeux gris trahissant une hésitation, avant de lever les mains de la sorcière à sa bouche pour les embrasser, l'une après l'autre, le tout sans quitter du regard les yeux d'Amaryllis. Ne voyant rien de négatif dans son attitude, Aragorn prit ses mains dans les siennes, croisant leurs doigts ensemble, et baissa doucement son visage vers le sien, prêt à s'arrêter si elle le lui demandait, mais Amaryllis, bien qu'hésitante, n'en fit rien. Elle s'approcha au contraire d'Aragorn, leurs lèvres se rencontrant avec douceur une première fois. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, avant de s'embrasser avec plus de passion.**

 **"Je t'aime Lis." avoua Aragorn.**

 **"Je t'aime Aragorn." dit Amaryllis, souriant doucement devant le grand sourire du rodeur.**

* * *

" _On avance plus vite que ce que je craignais."_ reconnut Amaryllis, en voyant le réveil des hobbits, à quatre heure ce matin, et le début du voyage, elle avait vraiment craint pour le voyage, mais si ils n'étaient pas des grands marcheurs ils se débrouillaient bien.

" _C'est vrai. Mais j'aimerai augmenter le rythme, la menace est grande."_ répondit Aragorn. " _Tu as vu quelque chose ?"_

" _Non, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire grand chose, ils sont peut être cachés par la forêt et si je ne les vois pas, je sens la mauvaise énergie qu'ils dégagent. Le problème c'est qu'entre le fait que je dissimule ma présence et la présence néfaste de l'Anneau, j'ai du mal à les localiser précisément. Pour le faire je devrais dévoiler ma position et ça ne me semble pas être une bonne idée."_ expliqua Amaryllis, elle avait osé voler un peu plus haut, utilisant sa magie pour cacher sa forme de phénix, prenant l'apparence d'un simple corbeau, néanmoins elle n'avait rien vu.

" _Ne le fais pas, on se débrouillera sans te mettre en danger._ " affirma Aragorn.

" _D'accord."_ céda volontiers Amaryllis, mais plus parce que si elle se mettait en danger, alors Aragorn et les hobbits le seraient également. _"Accélérer le rythme ne me semble pas prudent, en revanche t'assurer qu'ils ne fassent pas une pause..."_

Aragorn se retourna et vit qu'en effet les quatre hobbits s'étaient arrêtés, de même que le poney et ils étaient en train de chercher quelque chose dans leurs sacs. Retenant un commentaire agacé, il se contint de son mieux, se rappelant que protéger l'innocence des hobbits avait été un des objectifs des rodeurs aidait fortement, même si présentement ça ne jouait pas en sa faveur, loin de là même.

"Messieurs, nous ne ferons pas d'arrêt avant la tombée de la nuit." il les informa donc, préférant qu'ils soient préparés de suite.

"Mais et notre petit déjeuner ?" demanda interdit Pippin qui tenait une poêle.

"Vous l'avez déjà prit." répondit Aragorn, et ça avait été un copieux en plus, malgré l'heure matinale les quatre hobbits avaient mangé avec appétit.

"Oui le premier c'est vrai." concéda Pippin avant de continuer comme si ce qu'il disait allait de soi. "Qu'en est-il du second petit déjeuner ?"

" _Il plaisante ?"_ demanda Aragorn qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

" _Il ne me semble pas, mais ça explique beaucoup sur la taille des hobbits, et je parle de leur taille en largeur, pas en hauteur."_ commenta Amaryllis qui se retenait de rire devant la tête de son compagnon, qui au lieu de répondre, à elle comme aux hobbits d'ailleurs, choisit de simplement continuer à avancer.

"Il a pas l'air au courant pour le second petit déjeuner Pippin." commenta Merry.

"Mais la collation de onze heures ? Le déjeuner, et puis le goûter, le dîner, le souper ... Il est au courant pour ça pas vrai ?" demanda Pippin paniqué.

"Vaux mieux les oublier." répondit Merry.

" _Tu crois que quelques pommes feront l'affaire ?"_ demanda Aragorn.

" _Je pense que c'est la meilleure chance qu'on est si on ne veut pas qu'ils s'évanouissent dû au manque de nourriture et à l'exercice, sans compter que ça les calmera peut-être."_ acquiesça Amaryllis qui observa Aragorn lancer quatre pommes pour les hobbits.

Amaryllis reconnaissait aisément qu'elle n'avait pas eu une très bonne opinion des hobbits au début du voyage, enfin au niveau de leur capacité de combat et d'endurance, mais ça avait été plus dû au fait qu'elle n'en connaissait peu et qu'ils semblaient très peu préparés à faire face à la Terre du Milieu et les dangers qui s'y trouvaient. Bien sûr elle savait que Bilbon Sacquet, l'oncle de Frodon, avait été vital pour affronter Smaug, qu'il avait réussi à faire des grandes choses à l'époque, mais ça n'avait été qu'un hobbit, ce peuple était pacifiste. Une chose admirable, mais qui pour le moment n'était pas vraiment pratique, surtout vu qu'Amaryllis avait le sentiment que Gandalf attendait bien plus de Frodon que simplement amener l'Anneau à Fondcombe. Mais ils marchaient sans se plaindre, malgré le froid et les marécages, un endroit vraiment horrible, Amaryllis avait horreur des marécages et c'était une des rares fois où elle était heureuse d'être un oiseau et là elle avait vraiment pitié d'eux, leurs jambes étaient plus petites que celles d'Aragorn qui avait du mal à certains endroits. Elle aida de son mieux les hobbits à avancer, les portant par moment, heureuse que sa forme animagus soit celle d'un phénix, ça lui permettait de porter du poids sans problème. Elle ne savait pas ce que les quatre pensaient d'Aragorn, mais elle était sûre que Pippin l'adorait à la fin de la journée, c'était ce qu'il avait répété en tout cas après qu'elle l'ait sauvé in extremis d'une chute, visage en premier, dans le marécage. Le soir lorsqu'Aragorn partit chasser, elle resta pour veiller sur les hobbits, ils étaient épuisés et puis elle pouvait les défendre au cas où.

" _Je suis désolé pour le cerf."_ s'excusa Aragorn après le repas, Amaryllis lui avait après tout dit que son père avait été un animagus capable de prendre la forme d'un cerf, c'était un animal qu'elle refusait d'ailleurs de manger et ce de manière catégorique.

" _Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, vous aviez besoin de manger, particulièrement les hobbits, ils auront besoin de leurs forces demain, et toi aussi."_ dit sans hésiter Amaryllis, au début elle n'avait pas aimé le voir tuer des cerfs mais elle comprenait, et ce n'était pas comme si elle avait du en manger, ce qui ne serait pas arrivé d'ailleurs. _"Dors je peux veiller."_

" _Je ne suis pas fatigué."_ affirma Aragorn.

" _Aragorn, tu vas devoir être sur tes gardes jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Imladris, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir et au pire des cas je peux toujours le faire en me posant sur ton épaule si j'en éprouve le besoin. Dors."_ insista Amaryliss, qui commença à chanter une berceuse, Aragorn lui lança un regard de protestation avant de céder, installant un lit de camp et s'endormant également. Elle avait été attentive et avait aussi noté le fait que Frodon ne dormait pas, une chose qui n'était pas une bonne idée, elle ne savait pas grand chose sur la magie de l'Anneau, mais elle se rappelait de la magie des horcruxes. Particulièrement la magie qui entourait le médaillon, cet horcruxe s'était servi de toutes les faiblesses du trio, utilisant le manque de nourriture et de sommeil pour renforcer son emprise sur eux. Frodon était fort, de ça il n'y avait pas de doute, mais pour continuer le voyage, il devait économiser ses forces. Plus l'Anneau allait passer du temps avec lui, surtout un contact avec sa peau, plus il allait devenir fort, enfin si il fonctionnait de la même manière que la magie des horcruxes. Aragorn et elle devaient le conduire jusqu'à Fondcombe et ils le feraient mais ils allaient aussi faire en sorte qu'il puisse se protéger mentalement également.

* * *

"C'était la Grande Tour de Garde d'Amon Sul, nous y passerons la nuit." dit Aragorn après avoir admiré un instant ce qui restait de la Tour.

" _On a bien avancé."_ commenta Amaryllis, et c'était vrai, les hobbits n'avaient pas été heureux du réveil matinal, et vu que le soleil était loin de se lever, elle pouvait comprendre, néanmoins ils marchaient bien.

" _Oui, tu les sens toujours ?"_ demanda Aragorn.

" _Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer leurs positions."_ soupira Amaryllis, elle sentait que les Nazguls étaient proches mais elle ne savait pas où exactement et ça la rendait folle. Sentir une menace mais être incapable de savoir où elle se trouvait...

" _Je vais faire le tour de Amon Sul, peut être que je pourrais en apprendre d'avantage. Et il y aura peut être un message de Gandalf, ce n'est pas son genre de ne pas être là, surtout pour une mission aussi importante. Il nous l'avait dit, si il n'était pas à l'auberge alors il serait ici."_ dit Aragorn.

 _"Je ne le sens pas mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire grand chose, et je crains que la présence des Nazguls et de l'Anneau ne trouble ma perception de la magie plus que je ne le souhaiterai."_ reconnut la sorcière. " _Je viens avec toi."_

" _C'est trop dangereux."_ protesta immédiatement Aragorn.

 _"Aragorn, si plusieurs des Nazguls t'attaquent tu ne pourras pas te défendre, pas contre tous."_ répondit sans hésiter Amaryllis. _"Je ne compte pas faire quoique ce soit de stupide mais je vais assurer tes arrières."_

 _"Je n'aime pas ça."_ répondit Aragorn, son ton disant néanmoins qu'il comprenait. Cela faisait des décennies qu'ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre, même si elle était un oiseau la plus grande partie du temps, il était protecteur et elle comprenait. Même en dehors des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, et elle pour lui, Aragorn était naturellement ainsi, voulant s'assurer que les gens autour de lui étaient sains et saufs. Cependant Amaryllis était similaire et au fil des années ils avaient trouvé un équilibre.

"Tenez, pour vous." dit Aragorn en sortant une pochette où il y avait quatre dagues, des épées pour les hobbits, ils ne pouvaient pas partir en les laissant sans défense après tout. "Gardez les à portée, Amarylliis et moi on va surveiller les alentours. Restez ici."

Les hobbits acquiescèrent, Pippin faisant un geste de la main au phénix, ils ignoraient qu'Amaryllis n'était pas simplement un joli nom pour un oiseau, mais réellement une femme, vu la méfiance qu'ils éprouvaient envers Aragorn, qu'ils connaissaient comme Grand-Pas, le couple avait décidé de ne rien dire. Après tout c'était étrange et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, ils leur expliqueraient à Imladris, enfin ça avait été l'idée.

" _Aragorn, les Nazguls, ils sont proche de la Tour."_ avertit Amaryllis, il était en train d'examiner des traces un peu plus loin, mais elle venait de les sentir, ils ne dissimulaient plus leur présence et l'Anneau semblait résonner plus fort.

" _Nous n'y serons jamais à temps."_ cria Aragorn, tout en se mettant à courir, se retenant à grand peine de jurer, les hobbits étaient en danger.

" _Accroche toi à moi, je vais te porter."_ dit Amaryllis en volant devant lui.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le mode de transport que le Rodeur préférait mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, il attrapa les plumes de queue du phénix sombre et Amaryllis prit son envol avec le surpoids. Elle vola le plus vite possible mais il y avait une certaine distance à parcourir et c'était comme si Sauron la ralentissait, agissant par les Nazguls et l'Anneau sur ses chaînes.

Les Nazguls avaient cependant choisi la mauvaise nuit pour attaquer, c'était la pleine lune, une fois au niveau des hobbits, Aragorn lâcha prise, son épée sortit pour repousser les anciens rois au service de Sauron, tandis qu'Amaryllis reprenait forme humaine et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour enflammer deux bâtons, le feu permettant de repousser ces ombres. Elle ne se contenta pas de ça, aidant Aragorn à repousser les cinq Nazguls sans qu'il soit blessé par une lame de Morgul.

"Grand Pas." hurla Sam, poussant Aragorn et Amaryllis à se précipiter vers les trois hobbits qui étaient auprès de Frodon, ce dernier étant blessé.

"C'était une lame de morgul." pointa Amaryllis tandis qu'Aragorn regardait la plaie.

"C'est au delà de mes compétences de guérisseur, tu crois que tes larmes ?" demanda Aragorn à sa compagne, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Elles ne sont pas assez puissantes contre ça. Il aurait fallu que je sois entièrement un phénix." nia Amaryllis, ses larmes pouvaient guérir mais pas autant que celles de Fumseck.

"Il lui faut la médecine elfique." dit Aragorn.

"A pied nous n'atteindrons pas Fondcombe à temps." pointa Amaryllis. "Il y a six jours de trajet. Et nous avons cinq Nazguls après nous et vu qu'il a mis l'Anneau les quatre autres ne doivent pas être très loin."

Tout en parlant Aragorn avait ramassé Frodon et le portait sur son épaule tandis que les hobbits courraient derrière ayant ramassé leurs affaires avec l'aide d'Amaryllis, quoiqu'ils lui avaient jeté des regards méfiants le fait qu'elle les ait aidés semblait leur suffirent pour le moment.

"Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix." rétorqua Aragorn.

"Il y en a un, je peux le prendre avec moi. Je serai plus rapide." dit Amaryllis en le forçant à s'arrêter.

"Tu ne pourras pas te défendre contre les Neuf." protesta Aragorn.

"Ils ont des chevaux, pas les créatures ailées et même contre ces créatures je peux gagner en terme de vitesse, même avec un passager. On le sait, on en a fait l'expérience." dit Amaryllis. "Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, il est trop faible. Plus il se rapprochera du royaume des ombres, plus les Nazguls pourront le retrouver facilement, si nous restons tous ensemble nous serons des cibles bien plus évidente."

"Ils seront après toi et Frodon si nous faisons ça." contra Aragorn.

"Oui mais dans les airs j'aurai l'avantage. Les seuls êtres capables de me battre en vitesse dans les airs sont les aigles et ils ne serviront jamais Sauron. Tout ira bien tu verras." dit doucement Amaryllis. "C'est la meilleure option qu'on ait."

"Je sais, ça ne veut pas dire que je l'apprécie pour autant." soupira Aragorn.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Grand-Pas ?" demanda Sam qui observait avec inquiétude Frodon, Aragorn l'avait posé durant la discussion.

"Amaryllis va porter Frodon jusqu'à Fondcombe, elle va se retransformer en oiseau." expliqua Aragorn. "Nous devons l'envelopper dans des couvertures pour qu'il reste au chaud pendant le voyage. Sortez des cordes de vos sacs, on va devoir créer un harnais."

"Amaryllis ? Comme l'oiseau ?" demanda Merry.

"Oui, c'est une longue histoire. Dépêchez-vous, la survie de Frodon en dépend." dit Aragorn sèchement.

"Sois prudente." implora Aragorn une fois Frodon prêt.

"Je le serais, toi aussi, ils veulent aussi ta mort. J'enverrais des renforts." promit Amaryllis. Aragorn l'embrassa rapidement, le temps pressé, et la femme aux yeux émeraudes se transforma en sa forme de phénix, ses serres attrapant les cordes qui étaient entourées autour de Frodon, elle prit ensuite les airs avec sa charge.

Direction Fondcombe.


	7. Fondcombe

**Bonjour, voici donc le nouveau chapitre de cette fic. Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre. Merci en tout cas de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter cette fic. Bonne lecture.**

Ange : **Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes bien mon histoire en tout cas :). Elle sera tout simplement là, pas de jalousie entre elle et Amaryllis, Aragorn est comme un frère pour elle. Je n'ai pas prévu de faire de romance pour elle, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Mais elle ne sera pas une peste ne t'en fais pas. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, merci encore.**

Amaryllis était loin d'être aussi confiante qu'elle l'avait dit à Aragorn, elle craignait vraiment les Nazgûls, particulièrement le roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, il avait été un des êtres qui la torturait lorsqu'elle était leur prisonnière. Il était cruel, puissant et extrêmement dangereux et il la terrifiait, mais c'était la seule chance de Frodon. Elle était la seule de leur groupe à pouvoir faire le voyage assez rapidement pour sauver le jeune hobbit. La sorcière au regard émeraude avait beaucoup changé dû à sa vie, les bons comme les mauvais moments, mais s'il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était son désir de protéger les gens, surtout les innocents. Frodon lui faisait tellement penser à elle lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un veille sur elle à l'époque et elle comptait bien le faire pour lui. Elle baissa la tête pour regarder le hobbit qui était suspendu en l'air, elle tenait la corde qu'avait utilisé Aragorn entre ses serres. Le hobbit avait l'air affaibli, il perdait des forces et ce n'était pas du tout bon signe, même si elle volait vite, il y avait encore plusieurs heures de vol avant d'arriver à la cité elfique. Comme elle l'avait dit, ses larmes ne fonctionnaient pas contre le poison des lames de morguls, cependant son chant, ça pourrait fonctionner.

Bien sûr il y avait un problème évident avec ça, chanter protégerait bien sûr Frodon, mais ça attirerait aussi l'attention des Nazgûls. C'était un pari risqué mais vu le teint de Frodon, Amaryllis craignait de ne pas avoir d'autre choix, elle n'allait pas sacrifier la vie du jeune hobbit pour assurer sa sécurité, c'était impensable. En entendant Frodon pousser un gémissement, elle se décida, Aragorn ne serait surement pas ravi s'il venait à l'apprendre mais elle gérerait le problème lorsqu'il se manifesterait, tout en continuant à voler elle se mit à chanter doucement. Elle se rappelait très bien la première fois qu'elle avait entendu le chant d'un phénix, à la fin de sa seconde année à Poudlard lorsque Fumseck était venu lui porter secours alors qu'elle faisait face à un des horcruxes de Voldemort et qu'un basilic, un serpent extrêmement dangereux était dans les parages, capable de tuer d'un seul regard. Elle avait été terrifié, certaine qu'elle ne survivrait pas, mais le chant de Fumseck lui avait donné de la force et de l'espoir. Et de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, ça avait le même effet sur Frodon, ce qui était définitivement une bonne nouvelle.

Quoique ce qui était moins positif était le fait que les nazgûls avaient en effet retrouvés sa trace, même si ça voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient plus après Aragorn et les autres hobbits. En voyant ces êtres qui l'avaient torturé, qui avaient hanté ses cauchemars si souvent, Amaryllis dut se forcer à continuer. Ils la terrifiaient, elle avait pu les affronter parce qu'Aragorn avait été auprès d'elle, mais là elle était seule avec un être inconscient et qu'ils désiraient. Frodon laissa échapper un gémissement, en les voyant elle s'était arrêté de chanter, et son état empirait à nouveau, ce fut ce bruit, la preuve qu'il avait besoin d'elle, qu'elle n'était plus seule et vulnérable comme elle l'avait été jadis à son arrivée en Terre du Milieu qui donna de la force à la sorcière. Poussant un cri de défense, elle se remit à chanter, voulant aider Frodon, l'aider à s'accrocher à la vie, et à tenir bon jusqu'à Fondcombe, surtout qu'avec la proximité des Nazgûls, le poison de la lame de Morgul tout comme l'emprise de l'anneau étaient plus puissants. Elle le sentait, la magie noire grandissait, mais son chant bloquait la magie noire, en partie en tout cas.

Cependant même si Frodon tenait bon grâce à sa propre volonté ainsi qu'à son chant, Amaryllis ne voulait pas l'exposer trop longtemps à la présence des Nazgûls, sans compter qu'elle ne voulait pas que ces créatures soient sur les terres elfiques. Fondcombe était un sanctuaire, un endroit pacifique et magnifique, un endroit protégé, qui n'avait pas été touché par les horreurs de ce monde, par les ténèbres et elle ne voulait pas que ça change. Ramenant sa magie à la surface, une chose qui était devenu plus facile grâce aux années passées à combattre les orques et les forces de Sauron, soutenant Aragorn face au danger, Amaryllis se concentra, envoyant la magie la plus puissante tout en étant la moins fatigante qu'elle avait à sa disposition. Une vague de flamme sortit de ses ailes, droit sur les Nazgûls qui tandis qu'elle se préparait à se servir de ses pouvoirs, avaient commencé à avancer vers elle, osant même braver l'eau pour l'approcher. Une chose que leurs chevaux ne voulaient vraiment pas faire, c'était clair, mais ça lui rendait les choses plus faciles, en effet les Nazgûls devaient contrôler leurs montures, ce qu'ils faisaient avec difficulté et ils étaient donc plus facile à surprendre grâce à ses flammes. Surtout qu'Amaryllis avait fait en sorte de ne pas montrer à ses ennemis à quel point elle contrôlait ses pouvoirs sous sa forme animale. Pris entre les flammes et l'eau, les chevaux désarçonnèrent leurs cavaliers qui furent emportés par le courant. Cela ne suffirait pas à vaincre les Nazgûls, loin de là même, mais c'était assez pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient plus les suivre.

Satisfaite, Amaryllis reprit son vol, tout en continuant son chant, quoiqu'elle volait plus rapidement. Frodon n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, même si sa magie le stabilisait un peu, le poison de la lame de morgul était dangereux, bien plus puissant que son chant. Il devait voir Lord Elrond et ce sans attendre. Il y avait six jours de marche entre l'endroit où elle avait laissé Aragorn et les hobbits et Fondcombe, un jour et demi à cheval, et ce au galop, mais en volant, il y avait moins d'une journée. Surtout vu que sous sa forme de phénix, Amaryllis était un oiseau extrêmement rapide, voire le plus rapide au monde. Malgré tout ses efforts, elle n'arriva à Fondcombe, alias Imladris, qu'en début de soirée, mais heureusement Elrond était là. Il avait peut-être vu quelque chose ou alors il l'avait senti, mais là Amaryllis s'en moquait, tout ce qui importait c'était que Frodon était entre de bonnes mains.

"Qu'est il arrivé ?" il demanda dès qu'Amaryllis eut repris forme humaine, une chose qu'elle ne pouvait faire que lorsqu'elle était dans un domaine protégé par les elfes tel que Fondcombe ou Lothlorien. Il avait déjà pris Frodon dans ses bras et il marchait d'un pas très vif, presqu'en courant même, vers les salles de guérison.

"On a été attaqué par les neufs, c'est le roi sorcier d'Angmar qui a blessé Frodon avec une lame de morgul. J'ai pris Frodon avec moi pour l'amener ici le plus vite possible, les neufs m'ont suivi, j'ai réussi à les perdre au fleuve, un mélange de l'eau et de mes flammes. Mais ça ne les affaiblira pas longtemps, ils risquent de revenir en arrière, de s'en prendre à Aragorn et aux trois autres hobbits." expliqua Amaryllis. "Aragorn a utilisé de l'athelas sur la blessure et j'ai chanté tout au long du trajet mais il est très faible, la rencontre avec les Nazgûls l'a affaibli."

"Glorfindel est déjà parti à votre recherche, ainsi qu'Elrohir et Elladan." la rassura Elrond. "Même sans savoir que Frodon et toi êtes arrivés ici, ils assureront la sécurité du groupe, ne t'en fais pas."

Amaryllis n'était pas nécessaire pour les soins, après tout si elle savait un peu comment guérir, c'était très limité, surtout en comparaison avec Lord Elrond, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Frodon seul. Elle n'avait rien dit à Sam ou aux autres bien sûr, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire, cependant Aragorn et elle avaient promis d'assurer leur protection. Elle allait rester proche de Frodon jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres hobbits, en plus son chant continuait à l'aider, même avec les pouvoirs d'Elrond ce n'était pas évident, une blessure par une telle lame, avec l'anneau de Sauron à proximité, était très dangereuse. Elle pouvait voir la tension dans le corps du père adoptif de son compagnon, et si elle avait conscience qu'une partie de cette tension était dû à la présence de l'anneau aussi proche de lui.

C'était une bonne nouvelle bien sûr, c'était en effet le seul moyen de vaincre Sauron, enfin s'ils réussissaient à détruire l'anneau. Mais l'anneau restait une grande menace, son pouvoir de corruption était grand, elle le sentait, c'était absolument repoussant, comme Sauron l'avait été jadis. Le mêmem genre de présence que les horcruxes de son monde, les horcruxes de Voldemort, mais en pire. Elle avait été à proximité du médaillon pendant plusieurs mois et jamais elle n'avait ressenti une malveillance aussi puissante, c'était peut-être lié au fait qu'elle avait été un horcruxe à l'époque mais elle en doutait.

Elle ignorait de quelle manière Elrond ressentait cette noirceur, si c'était la noirceur, la situation ou les souvenirs qui créait un air aussi sombre sur le visage du seigneur elfe, mais c'était inquiétant. Amaryllis s'était positionnée à la tête de Frodon, et tout en chantant, elle passait sa main dans les cheveux du jeune hobbit. Il était tellement innocent, une part d'elle était furieuse après Gandalf pour avoir demandé une telle chose de la part de Frodon, qui ne savait rien des dangers qui existaient en terre du milieu, mais malgré sa colère, elle comprenait. Les nains étaient certes très résistants aux magies mentales, mais c'était néanmoins risqué, comme ils l'avaient prouvé par le passé, leur amour de l'or pouvait les rendre fou. Les elfes n'étaient pas non plus une option, l'anneau risquait trop de les corrompre, de les affaiblir et comme l'avait prouvé Isildur, les hommes étaient un pari risqué. Chaque race désirait quelque chose, pouvoir, richesse, ... Mais c'était différent pour les hobbits qui aimaient surtout la bonne chair et la bière, mais plus que tout qui aimait la paix et leur famille. Et vu les suspicions au sujet de Gollum connu à l'origine comme Sméagol, les hobbits semblaient solides face à la corruption de l'anneau, mais Amaryllis n'aimait quand même pas ça.

Il était si innocent, bien plus qu'elle l'avait été à l'époque, lorsque Dumbledore l'avait poussé, manipulé, pour la transformer en arme contre Voldemort. Elle ne laisserait pas l'histoire se reproduire, elle ne laisserait pas Frodon être transformé en martyre, en monstre, pas comme elle l'avait été. C'était une promesse.

* * *

"Comment s'est-elle transformée en oiseau ?" demanda Sam après avoir observé avec choc la femme partir avec Frodon.

"Elle est comme l'homme/ours dont Bilbon parlait ?" demanda Pippin, qui avait toujours été très attentif aux histoires de l'oncle de Bilbon.

"Pourquoi elle n'était pas humaine plus tôt ? Pourquoi rester un oiseau ? Ca ne doit pas être très drôle." pointa Merry curieux.

"Non, Amaryllis n'est pas comme Béorn. Ce n'est pas une capacité qu'elle avait depuis la naissance, elle a travaillé dur pour apprendre à se transformer en un animal, elle est une magicienne, comme Gandalf." expliqua Aragorn tout en marchant, les hobbits tenant le rythme. Après avoir vu de près les Nazgûls, ils comprenaient bien mieux le danger et ils étaient aussi pressés de revoir Frodon, de s'assurer qu'il aille bien, tout comme il était pressé d'arriver à Fondcombe pour revoir Amaryllis, mais aussi pour voir Frodon.

Il avait juré à Gandalf qu'il assurerait la protection de Frodon déjà, il avait échoué, Frodon était entre la vie et la mort à présent et Aragorn se sentait horriblement responsable. Il n'aurait pas du laisser les hobbits sans surveillance, bien sûr il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils allumeraient un feu de camp, mais il aurait du mieux leur expliquer le danger. Surtout vu qu'il avait su que les Nazgûls étaient proches. Et maintenant Frodon était gravement blessé et la femme qu'il aimait, Amaryllis était en danger et poursuivie par les Nazgûls. Il s'était juré qu'il serait près d'elle si un jour les Nazgûls attaquaient, qu'il la protégerait. Il savait à quel point elle craignait Sauron et les Nazgûls, elle était sans aucun doute la femme la plus forte et la plus courageuse qu'il connaissait, mais il l'avait aussi réconforté après un grand nombre de cauchemars. Liés à son passé mais aussi aux Nazgûls et à son emprisonnement dans la tour de Sauron. Mais elle avait du faire face à eux seule, il avait été là au début mais il avait du la regarder partir ensuite, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'assurer qu'elle allait vraiment bien après l'attaque à Amon-Sul. Et ils la suivaient.

"Elle fait des feux d'artifices comme Gandalf aussi ?" demanda Pippin, enthousiaste.

"Pourquoi elle restait un oiseau alors ?" insista Merry.

"Non elle ne fait pas de feux d'artifices, et elle ne peut pas." expliqua Aragorn en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas honte de son passé et qu'elle répondrait probablement volontiers aux hobbits, en tout cas pour les questions de base, mais avait-il pour autant le droit de raconter l'histoire d'Amaryllis ? "L'histoire de Lis est compliquée et ce n'est pas à moi de la raconter, mais je peux vous dire un peu. Il y a longtemps, Amaryllis a été la prisonnière de Sauron et des Nazgûls, ils voulaient son pouvoir, ils voulaient qu'elle travaille pour eux. Elle a refusé et en échange ils ont placé des chaînes à ses poignets, des chaînes qui bloquaient une partie de ses pouvoirs. Ce n'est qu'en réussissant à s'échapper de Barad-Dûr qu'elle a appris une autre conséquence des chaînes, elle ne pouvait plus redevenir humaine à sa guise. Elle ne peut le faire qu'une nuit chaque mois, à la pleine lune, et lorsqu'elle est dans une cité elfique."

"C'est horrible." s'exclama Sam.

"Oui, Sauron et ses hommes ne sont pas connus pour être tendre et gentil." acquiesça Aragorn, son ton calme et posé même si la colère était clairement visible dans son regard.

* * *

"Ama, comment vas-tu ?" demanda Sirius en arrivant dans la chambre où Frodon était installé.

Amaryllis était toujours près de lui, elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis deux jours, à part pour de brèves pauses afin d'aller se laver et se changer, et elle ne le faisait que lorsqu'Arwen la remplaçait.

"Sirius." sourit Amaryllis en voyant son parrain.

 **"** ** _Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je n'aime pas cet endroit_** **." dit Amaryllis inquiète en parlant télépathiquement avec Aragorn.**

 **"Je sais que cet endroit est étrange et que ça peut être dangereux, mais Radagast peut être trouvé ici, et il connaît beaucoup en terme de magie." répondit Aragorn. "Il connaît des magies différentes de Saroumane, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas aller le voir ?"**

 **"** ** _Je ne les connais pas Aragorn, je te fais confiance mais je n'aime pas ce qu'Elrond avait à dire sur ce Saroumane."_** **protesta Amaryllis. "** ** _Sans compter que Sylvebarbe m'avait dit que le magicien blanc ne venait plus le voir depuis longtemps et qu'il pouvait être arrogant."_**

 **"Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas." assura Aragorn, il avait eu besoin de beaucoup de temps avant de réussir à gagner entièrement la confiance d'Amaryllis. Le temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui avait bien aidé, mais ça n'avait pas été facile pour autant, elle avait été trop trahi dans le passé pour être à l'aise auprès des gens, l'idée de voir des magiciens, ça la faisait même paniquer.**

 **"** ** _Je suis quand même désolée, je sais que ta vie n'est déjà pas facile, je ne fais qu'aggraver les choses."_** **dit Amaryllis, son ton coupable.**

 **"Lis, tu as tort." dit de suite Aragorn. "Je suis heureux de faire ça, et ça ne me dérange pas."**

 **"Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi venez-vous me déranger ?" demanda un homme qu'ils avaient entendu approcher, mais uniquement parce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de guetter le moindre bruit. Quoique Amaryllis l'aurait peut-être senti même sans ça, elle avait senti sa magie d'une certaine manière, c'était difficile à dire, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de la magie de ce monde, ou plutôt de ceux qui utilisaient de la magie dans ce monde. Elle sentait juste que c'était étrange, qu'il avait une énergie, mais rien de plus précis.**

 **"Bonjour, on m'appelle Grand-Pas et voici mon amie Shadow, nous avons besoin de votre aide, mon amie a été prisonnière de Sauron et lorsqu'elle s'est enfuie, elle n'a pas pu se débarrasser des chaînes. Maintenant elle ne peut plus reprendre sa forme humaine et est coincée dans sa forme animale." expliqua Aragorn en s'inclinant devant le magicien brun.**

 **Radagast le Brun était étrange, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute à ce sujet, très bizarre même, mais il n'était pas cruel, au contraire même, et il avait le respect des elfes, bien qu'il n'assistait pas au Conseil comme Gandalf et Saroumane, avec Elrond et Galadriel. Il était aussi un bon guérisseur, même si c'était d'une manière différente d'Elrond, quoique la substance qu'il avait sur la joue était quelque peu dérangeante. Tout comme l'odeur qu'il dégageait.**

 **"Fascinant." murmura Radagast en tournant autour du phénix, le tout tandis qu'Amaryllis était très mal à l'aise.**

 **"Vous pouvez l'aider ?" demanda Aragorn, plein d'espoir.**

 **"Non. Je vais essayer de voir les chaînes, c'est possible ?" demanda le magicien.**

 **"Elle reprend forme humaine à chaque pleine lune." répondit Aragorn après avoir échangé un regard avec son amie.**

 **"Deux jours alors." acquiesça Radagast en se mettant à marcher, ils hésitaient à le suivre lorsqu'il se retourna et leur fit signe de le suivre, le tout impatiemment d'ailleurs.**

 **"** ** _Pourquoi a t'il dit que c'était fascinant ?"_** **demanda Amaryllis, parlant de manière télépathique à Aragorn.**

 **"Pourquoi vous avez dit qu'elle était fascinante ?" demanda Aragorn qui s'était posé la même question.**

 **"Parce qu'elle a une magie similaire à lui." dit Radagast en pointant un homme qui était à côté de la cabane où il vivait. Un homme avec les traits tirés, le visage fatigué, les cheveux noirs et longs quoiqu'il avait des cheveux blancs. Aragorn l'observa avec attention, une habitude de combattant, il l'aurait ignoré plus avant si Amaryllis ne s'était pas figé.**

 **"** ** _Lis, tout va bien ?"_** **il demanda de suite inquiet, parlant télépathiquement, une chose qu'il faisait quand il y avait du monde autour, ou quand il voulait que leur conversation reste privée.**

 **"** ** _Sirius_** **."**


End file.
